marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Professor X
; X-Men Prelude to Schism Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg | Image Size = 200px | Description = Charles Francis Xavier had a dream, where mutants and humans lived together in perfect harmony and peace, as equals and used his family's fortune to found Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, the X-Men, New Mutants, and even Generation X, to see this dream through. Losing the use of his legs, Xavier never let his weakness hold him back from his goals. Born with psychic abilities, he is arguably the most powerful telepath on the planet. Teaching his students to use their new found powers safely and with responsibility and, at times, going to extreme lengths to ensure his dream, Professor X has been viewed as a builder and destroyer of dreams. Professor X's long time friend and sometimes foe, Magneto, would see mutants rule over their oppressors, but, alongside his X-Men, Professor X strives to defend and protect the humans that would otherwise be targets. At times leaving his students to grow on their own, Professor X finally stepped-down as leader and allowed his first X-Man, Cyclops, the leadership of the X-Men. With his new legs, Professor X would rather watch his students grow, but stands ready to aid. Professor X was killed during the takeover of the Dark Phoenix over Scott, but a new telepath named Charles Xavier, his son, came from the future of an alternate universe, ending up paraplegic as had his father after a fight with the X-Men. Professor X was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, first appearing in . (1963) | Alternate1 = 0; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate2 = 12 | Alternate3 = 110; Charles Xavier (Earth-110) Fantastic Four Big Town Vol 1 4.jpg | Alternate4 = 161 | Alternate5 = 295 | Alternate6 = King Charles Javier; Carlos Javier (Earth-311) --1.jpg | Alternate7 = Herr Xavier; Charles Xavier (Earth-597).png | Alternate8 = 617; Charles Xavier (Earth-617) 002.jpg | Alternate9 = 774 | Alternate10 = 804 | Alternate11 = 811; | Alternate12 = 900; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate13 = Juggernaut | Alternate14 = 913; Charles Xavier (Earth-913).jpg | Alternate15 = 928; Charles Xavier (Earth-928) 2099 A.D. Genesis Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate16 = 956 | Alternate17 = 957; Charles Xavier (Earth-957).jpg | Alternate18 = 982; Charles Xavier (Earth-982) Wild Thing Vol 1 5.jpg | Alternate19 = 987 | Alternate20 = 1003 | Alternate21 = 1004; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate22 = 1006; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate23 = 1008 | Alternate24 = 1010; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate25 = 1012; Charles Xavier (Earth-1012).jpg | Alternate26 = 1015; Charles Xavier (Earth-1015).jpg | Alternate27 = 1017; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate28 = 1018; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate29 = 1019; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate30 = 1022; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate31 = 1024; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate32 = 1031; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate33 = 1034; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate34 = 1037; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate35 = 1038 | Alternate36 = 1040; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate37 = 1081 | Alternate38 = 1298 | Alternate39 = 1610; Charles Xavier (Earth-1610) Ultimates Vol 2 2 .jpg | Alternate40 = 1815 | Alternate41 = 2108; Charles Xavier (Earth-2108).jpg | Alternate42 = 2122 | Alternate43 = 2149 | Alternate44 = 2182 | Alternate45 = 2189 | Alternate46 = 2301; Charles Xavier (Earth-2301).jpg | Alternate47 = 2988; Charles Xavier (Earth-2988).jpg | Alternate48 = 4011 | Alternate49 = 4321; Professor X (Earth-4321) 0001.jpg | Alternate50 = 4392; Charles Xavier (Earth-4392).jpg | Alternate51 = Xavier the Wizard; Xavier (Earth-5311) from Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 153 0001.jpg | Alternate52 = 5700; Charles Xavier (Earth-5700) from Weapon X Days of Future Now Vol 1 2.jpg | Alternate53 = 6141 | Alternate54 = 7192; Charles Xavier (Earth-7192).jpg | Alternate55 = 7642; Charles Xavier (Earth-7642).jpg | Alternate56 = 7711; Charles Xavier (Earth-7711) 1.jpg | Alternate57 = 8020; Charles Xavier (Earth-8020).jpg | Alternate58 = Charles Xapier; Charles Xapier 01(Earth-8101).jpg | Alternate59 = 8110; Charles Xavier (Earth-8110).jpg | Alternate60 = 8320; Charles Xavier (Earth-8320).jpg | Alternate61 = 8545 | Alternate62 = 8610; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate63 = 8649 | Alternate64 = 9021; Charles Xavier (Earth-9021).jpg | Alternate65 = Professor Ecchs; Xavier (Earth-9047) from What The--?! Vol 1 10 0001.jpg | Alternate66 = 9112; Charles Xavier (Earth-9112).jpg | Alternate67 = 9140; Charles Xavier (Earth-9140).jpg | Alternate68 = 9200; Charles Xavier (Earth-9200) 002.jpg | Alternate69 = 9411; Charles Xavier (Earth-9411) Marvel Heroes (UK) Vol 1 15.jpg | Alternate70 = 9590; Charles Xavier (Earth-9590).jpg | Alternate71 = President X; Charles Xavier (Earth-9591).jpg | Alternate72 = Doctor Strangefate | Alternate73 = 9684; Charles Xavier (Earth-9684).jpg | Alternate74 = 9796; Charles Xavier (Earth-9796).jpg | Alternate75 = 9811; Charles Xavier (Earth-9811).JPG | Alternate76 = 9916; Charles Xavier (Earth-9916).jpg | Alternate77 = 9921; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate78 = 9922; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate79 = 9997 | Alternate80 = 10011; Professor X (Cancerverse) 0001.jpg | Alternate81 = 10021; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate82 = 10102 | Alternate83 = 10112; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate84 = 10330 | Alternate85 = 10710; Charles Xavier (Earth-10710) from X-Men Blind Science Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate86 = 10724; Charles Xavier (Earth-10724) 0001.jpg | Alternate87 = 11021; Charles Xavier TRN077.jpg | Alternate88 = 11080; Charles Xavier (Earth-11080) 0001.jpg | Alternate89 = 11326; X-Men_Legacy_Vol_1_245_page_26_Charles_Xavier_(Earth-TRN016).jpg | Alternate90 = 11947; Charles Xavier (Earth-11947).jpg | Alternate91 = 12101; Charles Xavier (Earth-12101) 001.jpg | Alternate92 = 13017 | Alternate93 = Lord Xavier; Xavier (Earth-13059) from X-Treme X-Men Vol 2 9 002.jpg | Alternate94 = 13133; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate95 = Acanti Xavier; Charles Xavier (Earth-13371) from X-Treme X-Men Vol 2 7.1 001.jpg | Alternate96 = 13729; Charles Xavier (Earth-13729) 001.png | Alternate97 = 13410; Charles Xavier (Earth-TRN248) 01.jpg | Alternate98 = 15104; Charles Xavier (Earth-15104).jpg | Alternate99 = 18119; Charles Xavier (Earth-18119) from Amazing Spider-Man Renew Your Vows Vol 2 6 001.jpg | Alternate100 = 20051; Charles Xavier (Earth-20051).jpg | Alternate101 = 20111; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate102 = 21110 | Alternate103 = 21993; Charles Xavier Earth-21993 001.jpg | Alternate104 = 22795; Charles Xavier (Earth-22795).jpg | Alternate105 = 23099; Charles Xavier (Earth-23099) 001.jpg | Alternate106 = 23378; Charles Xavier (Earth-23378).jpg | Alternate107 = 24201; Charles Xavier (Earth-BWXP) from X-Tinction Agenda Vol 1 1 001.png | Alternate108 = 25158; Charles Xavier (Earth-25158) from Years of Future Past Vol 1 2 0001.jpg | Alternate109 = 26111; Charles Xavier (Earth-26111) 001.jpg | Alternate110 = 32000; Charles Xavier (Earth-32000).jpg | Alternate111 = 32098 | Alternate112 = 37072; Xavier and Caliban (Earth-37072) from Exiles Vol 1 55.jpg | Alternate113 = 39259; Charles Xavier (Earth-39259).jpg | Alternate114 = 40081; CharlesXavier40081.jpg | Alternate115 = 41001 | Alternate116 = 42221; Charles Xavier (Earth-42221).png | Alternate117 = 42409; Charles Xavier (Earth-42409) 0001.jpg | Alternate118 = 50302; Charles Xavier (Earth-50302) 03.jpg | Alternate119 = 51518; Charles Xavier (Earth-51518) from Age of Apocalypse Vol 2 4 0001.jpg | Alternate120 = 58163 | Alternate121 = 61112; Charles Xavier (Earth-61112).jpg | Alternate122 = 63124; Charles Xavier (Earth-63124).jpg | Alternate123 = 64894; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate124 = 70105 | Alternate125 = 71016; Charles Xavier (Earth-71016).jpg | Alternate126 = 71202; Charles Xavier (Earth-71202) from New Avengers Vol 3 24 0001.png | Alternate127 = 71912; Charles Xavier (Earth-71912) from Giant-Size Little Marvel AVX Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate128 = 77119; Charles Xavier (Earth-77119).jpg | Alternate129 = 77995 | Alternate130 = Black Cloack; BlackCloack-18.jpg | Alternate131 = 81223; Charles Xavier (Earth-81223) from What If Age of Ultron Vol 1 4 0001.png | Alternate132 = 81727 | Alternate133 = 88896; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate134 = 89121 | Alternate135 = 90110; Charles Xavier (Earth-90110).jpg | Alternate136 = 90211; Charles Xavier (Earth-90211).jpg | Alternate137 = 90214; Charles Xavier (Earth-90214).png | Alternate138 = 90227 | Alternate139 = 90631; Charles Xavier TRN036.JPG | Alternate140 = 90816; Charles Xavier (Earth-90816).jpg | Alternate141 = 91126 | Alternate142 = 92100 | Alternate143 = 92800; Charles Xavier (Earth-92800).jpg | Alternate144 = 93074; Charles Xavier (Earth-93074) What If X-Men Age of Apocalypse Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate145 = 93246 | Alternate146 = 94040 | Alternate147 = 94041; Charles Xavier (Earth-94041).jpg | Alternate148 = 94042; Charles Xavier (Earth-94042).jpg | Alternate149 = 94831 | Alternate150 = Charles Xapier | Alternate151 = 95120; Charles Xavier (Earth-95120) 001.jpg | Alternate152 = 95169; Charles Xavier (Earth-95169).jpg | Alternate153 = 95371; Charles Xavier (Earth-95371).jpg | Alternate154 = 96190; Charles Xavier (Earth-96190).jpg | Alternate155 = 96585; Charles Xavier (Earth-96585).jpg | Alternate156 = 97193; Charles Xavier (Earth-97193).jpg | Alternate157 = 97799 | Alternate158 = 98121; Charles Xavier (Earth-98121).jpg | Alternate159 = 98193; Charles Xavier (Earth-98193) from What If? X-Men Deadly Genesis Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Alternate160 = 98226; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate161 = 98529; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate162 = 99062; Charles Xavier (Earth-99062) Spider-Man and Power Pack Vol 2 3.jpg | Alternate163 = 105709; Charles Xavier (Earth-105709).jpg | Alternate164 = 262626; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate165 = 523004 | Alternate166 = 808122; Charles Xavier (Earth-808122).jpg | Alternate167 = 820231; Charles Xavier (Earth-820231).jpg | Alternate168 = Charles Xavier (Earth-TRN020); CharlesXavierhomecat.jpg | Alternate169 = Savior; Charles Xavier (Earth-TRN192).jpg | Alternate170 = Disembodied Xavier Head; Charles Xavier (Earth-TRN216) 04.jpg | Alternate171 = "Cthulu Floating Brain Xavier"; Xavier (Earth-TRN227) 01.jpg | Alternate172 = Charles Xavier (Earth-20329); Charles Xavier (Earth-20329) from X-Treme X-Men Vol 2 2 0001.jpg | Alternate173 = New York Charlie; Charles Xavier (Earth-51212) from X-Treme X-Men Vol 2 4 0001.jpg | Alternate174 = Charles Xavier (Earth-TRN231); Charles Xavier (Earth-TRN231) 01.jpg | Alternate175 = Xavier Demon; Charles Xavier (Earth-TRN232) 002.jpg | Alternate176 = Dinosaur Xavier; Xavier (Earth-13016) from X-Treme X-Men Vol 2 11 0001.jpg | Alternate177 = Charles Xavier (Earth-TRN237); Charles Xavier (Earth-TRN237).jpg | Alternate178 = Charles Xavier (Earth-TRN240); Charles Xavier (Earth-TRN240) from Cyclops Vol 3 1.jpg | Alternate179 = Charles Xavier (Earth-TRN294); Charles Xavier (Earth-TRN294) 0001.jpg | Alternate180 = Charles Xavier (Earth-TRN350); Charles Xavier (Earth-TRN350) 0001.jpg | Alternate181 = Charles Xavier (Earth-TRN361); Charles Xavier (Earth-TRN361) from A + X Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate182 = Charles Xavier (Earth-TRN421); No Image Male.jpg | Alternate183 = Charles Xavier (Earth-TRN440); Charles Xavier (Earth-TRN440) Marvel Adventures Super Heroes Vol 2 10.jpg | Alternate184 = Charles Xavier (Earth-TRN518); No Image Male.jpg | Movies1 = 10005; Charles Xavier (Earth-10005) from X-Men Days of Future Past 001.jpg | Movies2 = Charles Xavier (Earth-TRN414); Charles Xavier (Earth-TRN414) from Logan (film) 001.jpg | Movies3 = Charles Xavier (Earth-TRN608); | Television1 = 8096; Charles Xavier (Earth-80920).jpg | Television2 = 8107 | Television3 = 11052 | Television4 = 14042; Charles Xavier (Earth-14042) from Marvel Disk Wars The Avengers Season 1 17 001.png | Television5 = 80920; FutureXavier_Nishkarsh_Chugh.png | Television6 = 91119; char_7291_thumb.jpg | Television7 = 92131 | Television8 = 101001 | Television9 = 600026 | Television10 = 652975; Charles Xavier (Earth-8919) 0001.jpg | Television11 = 904913; Charles Xavier (Earth-904913) from Iron Man Armored Adventures Season 2 17 0001.png | Television12 = Xavier All-Knowing; Xavier (Earth-961116) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 5 6 0001.jpg | Video Games1 = 6109 | Video Games2 = 7964; Professor X.PNG | Video Games3 = 12131; Charles Xavier (Earth-12131) 001.png | Video Games4 = 13122; Charles Xavier (Earth-13122).png | Video Games5 = 60241; Earth-60241 MUA.jpg | Video Games6 = 205117 | Video Games7 = Charles Xavier (Earth-TRN006); Charles Xavier (Earth-TRN006).jpg | Video Games8 = Charles Xavier (Earth-TRN007); Charles Xavier (Earth-TRN007).jpg | Video Games9 = Charles Xavier (Earth-TRN018); Professor X from Web of Shadows PS2.JPG | Video Games10 = Charles Xavier (Earth-TRN169); Charles Xavier (Earth-TRN169).jpg | Video Games10 = Charles Xavier (Earth-TRN258); Charles Xavier (Earth-TRN258) from Marvel Heroes (video game) 001.jpg | Video Games11 = Charles Xavier (Earth-TRN517); No Image Male.jpg | Others1 = Changeling ("Kevin Sydney"); Changeling (Earth-616).png | Others2 = Charles Xavier (X-Sentinel); Charles Xavier (X-Sentinel) (Earth-616).jpg | Others3 = Charles Xavier (Entity); X-Men and the Micronauts Vol 1 4.jpg | Others4 = Charles Xavier (Masque's Doppelganger); Charles Xavier Doppelganger (Masque's) (Earth-616.jpg | Others5 = Charles Xavier (War Skrull); Professor X (War Skrull) (Earth-616).jpg | Others6 = Professor X (Infinity War Doppelganger);Professor X (Doppelganger) (Earth-616) from Infinity War Vol 1 1 001.png | Others7 = Nate Xavier | Others8 = Professor Rex; Professor_X_(Earth-1002).jpg | Others9 = Cerebro-X | Others10 = Charles Xavier II; Charles Xavier II (Earth-13729) from All-New X-Men 0001.jpg | Others11 = 'Charles Xavier' (Legion Personality); Charles Xavier (Legion Personality) (Earth-616) from X-Men Legacy Vol 2 18 0001.png | Others12 = Professor Echs (Scott Lobdell); Scott Lobdell (Earth-9047).jpg | Related1 = Professor X-Bug; Professor X-Bug from Porker 2.jpg | Related2 = J'onn J'onzz; J'onn J'onzz (Earth-9602) from JLX Unleashed Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Related3 = Seer (Eurth); Seer (Eurth) (Earth-616).jpg | Related4 = "Professor Beast" (Henry McCoy) | Related5 = Professor K (Kitty Pryde); All-New X-Men Vol 1 6 Textless.jpg | Related6 = Professor R (Reed Richards); Reed Richards (Earth-TRN116).JPG | Related7 = Professor W (Wolverine) | Related8 = M.O.D.O.K. (Charles Xavier's clone); Charles Xavier (Clone) (Earth-295).jpg | Related9 = Charlene Xavier; No Image Female.jpg | Related10 = Professor Logan (Wolverine); New Avengers Vol 1 3 Variant Oliver Copiel Sketch.jpg | New Header1 = Web Series | New Header1_1 = Charles Xavier (Earth-TRN416); Charles Xavier (Earth-TRN416) from Marvel Super Heroes What The Season 1 1.jpg }}